percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cara Swift
Cara Swift is a Daughter of Hermes, Greek God of Messengers and Mischief. She has been on no quests. Backstory I have lived in Utah for most of my life, but I came to Camp Half Blood last year, at age 14, after a brutal year of monster attacks. I never knew my dad, and my mom was fine, although she was always a touch distant. My teachers mostly didn't like me through the years, mostly because I was your typical ADHD kid. I never listened, I questioned the teachers, I couldn't focus for long unless it was something I enjoyed, no matter how much I wanted to. I got out of my chair when I was a kid at innapropriate times (couldn't help it), got in fights a lot, had trouble finishing things (especially homework). Well, there were a lot of other things too, but I won't go into them now. I've always known I was different, I mean how many other kids can run as quickly as 50 miles per hour? Although, from what I see I am not the fastest of all Hermes children. Still, my endurance capabilities are pretty insane. I could run at high speeds for days at a time if I wanted too. Another problem for me is that I'm a major thief. I'm sorry, it's just the way I am. Not only that, but I'm very convincing too. And by convincing, I mean that I could steal your bike, then convince you to buy it back from me. I think my biggest thing was that I really love to travel. I mean, it's like an obsession. I started jumping trains when I was ten! So I guess I should start my story at the end of the 8th grade school year. My mother had been really distant lately, but I hadn't really thought much of it until I came home after school that day. There was a note sitting on the kitchen table of our small, one story house. It said: Cara, I love you very much, but I had to go. I'm sorry. I didn't quite understand, so I searched her room. It had been vacated, and all of her things were gone. I called her work, and they said she had quit the day before. It was then that I realized. My mom had ditched me. At first a wave of fear washed over me. What was I going to do? I had no parents now. I was alone. How long would it be before social services showed up? What were they going to do to me? Where were they going to take me? A group home? Foster care? No. I would not let that happen. What was I going to do then? Live at home, scavenging for food and stealing money to pay the rent? And how long would it be before people noticed that Cara Swift had no parents? Finally I decided my best bet would be to just pack my things and go on the run. It was my only hope, really. School life had never been my thing anyways. So I stuffed my things into a knapsack and left that same day. I ran to the nearest train station, jumped a train and begun my journey. I was a drifter after that. Never stayed in one place for long. I could go on and on about my adventures, as this was my main time fighting monsters. They started finding me the moment I left home, and I was attacked repeatedly. Part of the reason why I never stayed anywhere. No need to get into it all now, but I soon discovered that monsters = not stolen scooter proof. Those things have sharp edges! Anyways, after around a year of adventuring, I found my way to camp. Still not sure how. I called a taxi one day, and I asked them to take me anywhere. They drove me to this weird hill (yeah, they. Three freakish women)and ditched me there. I didn't mind, I was used to the countryside. I thought I'd sleep under the shade of this nice pine tree, when I saw that I was staring down at the weirdest summer camp I had ever seen. I went down to explore it nd found out that I was in fact a Half Blood. I was claimed a day later. Details NAME: Cara Swift AGE: 15 BIRTHDAY: Aug 24 FAMILY: No one I care to name APPEARANCE: Brown hair, green eyes, 5'6, athletic WEIGHT: 115 lbs USUALLY WEARS: Jeans and a white or blue t-shirt SUPERNATURAL POWERS: Can run up to 50 mph for long periods of time. Very convincing talker, accomplished thief, and very clever. Like abnormally clever. Not smart, clever. ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: Celestial Bronze Sword (recieved by father Hermes shortly after arriving at camp) NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES WEAPON OF CHOICE: Celestial bronze sword, henceforth known as Swift. MARTIAL SKILLS: 6 years of wado karate NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: swimmer, thief, athletic, fast, high endurance, convincing, cunning, etc... FAVOURITES COLOUR: green FOOD: Spaghetti or blue berries. Toss-up. BEVERAGE: Chocolate milk SPORT: Swimming, rafting, wado karate, kayaking, biking, skiing, etc... MUSIC: I love Indie and Country DISLIKES AND FEARS I'm very VERY claustrophobic.